Sub
Sub is one of the main heroes Personality Sub is a good hearted young hero, a good adventurer, cares about people including his friends, loves fighting, and will be enraged if any innocent person gets killed. Appearance Sub has long white hair, green eyes, is a bit muscular, where's a white gi with a white shirt inside (with a symbol of a dragon on the front and back), black fingerless gloves, a crown of Hades, a dragon medallion he wears, a yellow belt, black pants, white knee pads that are apart of the pants, and black boots that go up to his knee (can't see it on the knee because the knee pads hides it, then). History Sub is a powerful hero. He is a demigod that holds large power. Sub had a father, Zootan that was a god and a mother that was human, but Zootan died when Sub was 12 because he was murderd by Hades. When Sub was a newborn, his father could never see him because a god is not suppose to see their offspring. When Sub was 8, he would always play with animals who would always enjoy him, even the lions but Sub didn't care that some of them were animals people were afraid of because he loves all animals. Sub would always use his powers to help people no matter what, but would not ever use them in public and never powers up to his high tension. When a boy bullied a little poor child, Sub asks him not to stop and does not want to show any violence at all, but when the bully takes Sub's picture of him and his father then rips it up, Sub becomes angry and powers up a little. The bully is frightened and runs away, and after that Sub gives the poor child 50 dollars as the boy thanks him, but after that Sub doesn't want to use his powers ever again. Even though they were the rules, Zootan visited his son three times when he was 12. Sub was very happy to see his father in person, so he made the days with his son the best. One day after his third visit, Zootan had to go to a war to fight Hades because he stole something from Zeus. When Zeus heard he broke the laws, he almost punished Zootan, but he decides to give him another chance, but Zootan didn't care because he finally spended time with his son. When the war started, everyone began to battle Hades and his minions. It all ends with Zootan and his friend, Ithon going head to head with Hades. When Hades almost stabs Ithon with a very powerful sword, Zootan jumps infront of him, taking the fall and gets stabbed by the sword as Hades escapes. Zootan's dying words were "Ithon...my friend...tell my beloved wife and son I love them always. Tell my son to be powerful, that he must succed where I have failed, to always remember me. T-Tell my wife to raise him...beatifully...goodbye my friend.". When Sub hears about his father's tragic death by the hands of Hades, he unleashes his righetous power and almost destroying everything and everyone, but he is calmed down by the voice of his mother who tells him that things will be better and that the house will be full of love and care. Over the many years Sub became very powerful, becoming far more powerful than his father, and all of the other warriors who faught Hades in the war put together. He later became one of the many powerful heroes of Earth, meeting his bestest friends Nami, Brian, Survive, and much more, as they all form a team, and Sub becoming their leader. Sub vowed to vanquish all evil (but not that are humans) and one day if he is powerful enough, he will even defeat Hades, and to stop trouble if Zeus gives the call. Power Level First Time *990,000 Over the Years *150,000,000 When becoming a hero and meeting his friends *998,181,000 *2,500,000,000 Age When Sub decides to unleash a bit of his power. *8 When finally meeting his father. *12 Present *17 Friends *Survive *Solo *Chrono *T-Rex *Shipey *Natasha (girlfriend) *Brian *Schwann (most of the time) *Marine (student) *Azure Enemies *Hades (greatest enemy) *Schwann (rival, but at the same time, Sub still likes him) *Pyro Relatives *Zootan (father; deceased) *Anabella (mother) *Kemn (grandfather) *April (grandmother; diseased) *Ithon (god uncle) *Marrow (god cousin) *Emma (god aunt; deceased) *Hansn (god grandfather; diseased) *Oxana (god grandmother; diseased) Weapons & Equipment *Dragon Meddalion (something he wears to make him stronger) *Swords of Justice (two very powerful swords made from positive energy that were given to him by his father) *Poseidon Staff (a copy of Poseidon's staff) *Hades Crown (something he stole from Hades) *Wonder Chucks (nunchucks that are harder and stronger than tadedenite, and are even strong enough to crack someone's skull open when hit by them) Powers *Super Strength (can lift 100 tons) *Super Speed (can go warp speed if he has enough power but eventually, he gets tired) *Flight *Positive Energy Projection *Ki Manipulation *Energy Sensing *Teleportation *Can cast Spells *Forcefields *Sonic Screech *Telekinesis *Telepath *Invulnerbility (NEARLY indestructible) *Cryokinesis *Lightning Blasts *Will Power *Master of Several Forms of Combat *Invisibility *Able to give anything or anyone his energy *Able to vaporize anyone/anything and turn them/it into nothing when he releases a very large amount of energy, but only if he has the right power. *Super Farting (When farting, it blows away everything and sometimes even destroying them. This happened when he was a baby but now he tries not to fart again.) Techniques *Ultimate Hero Blast (He uses this technique very often. Sub charges energy spheres in both of his hands, then combines them into one big super blast.) *Multi Boom Boom (Sub shoots five explosive energy balls from his finger tips, then they split into twenty causing a big explosion when it hits something.) *SubMarine (Sub and Marine combine their Ultimate Hero Blasts.) *Family Fist (he gains only some of his ancestors who are gods, and uses their strength into a super punch) *Friendship Ball (A very powerfull enormous ball of energy, which looks a lot like the Spirit Bomb, but white and has an electrical aura around it. This is Sub's most powerful attack.) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gods Category:God-mods Category:Main Chararcters